The invention relates to printers and computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to selection of print features.
Over the last several decades, computer systems have become increasingly complex, and, at the same time, have been modified to provide increasing numbers of options, capabilities and customization features for specific tasks. Printer technology is a dramatic example of the increased capabilities that even modest modern computer systems offer compared to those of a few decades ago. Widespread adoption of features allowing on-the-fly modification of print parameters (e.g., font, print size, mixed graphic/text output, selection of multiple printers, paper sources etc.) permit very complex printer operations to be carried out with relative ease, compared to what is possible with older print technologies, such as those using daisy-wheel printing systems.
The increased capabilities found within modern printer systems requires increased sophistication in the commands that are sent to the printer in order to carry out the user""s desired print options. In turn, the user has a larger number of options to select in composing a document to be printed. As a result, the need to be able to organize and to display printer options in a compact, organized and user-friendly fashion has grown dramatically.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a method of displaying multiple printer options in a graphical user interface includes dividing a viewing window into first and second portions separated by a first divider including a first visible affordance and displaying a scrollable list of features in the first portion together with a scroll bar. A currently selected one of the features is differentiated from the list in a first visually distinct manner and other selected features of the list are differentiated from the list in a second visually distinct manner. The method also includes dividing the second portion into first and second sub-portions separated by a second divider including a second visible affordance and displaying a print preview image of a selected page in a document in the first sub-portion. The selected page includes the currently selected one of the features. The method also includes displaying controls for the currently selected feature in the second sub portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an article of manufacture includes a computer usable medium having computer readable code embodied therein to cause a display to depict a graphical user interface for setting printer options. The graphical user interface includes a first portion showing a scrollable list of print features, a second portion and a first divider separating the first and second portions. The second portion includes a first sub portion displaying a print preview image, a second sub portion displaying controls for a selected feature from the scrollable list and a second divider separating the first and second sub portions. The computer readable program code in the article of manufacture is configured to adjust relative sizes of the first and second portions in response to user adjustment of the first affordance, adjust relative sizes of the first and second sub portions in response to user adjustment of the second affordance, cause a newly user-selected feature in the scrollable list to be displayed in a first visually distinctive manner, display a print preview image corresponding to the newly user-selected feature in the first sub portion and display controls corresponding to the newly user-selected feature in the second sub portion.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer implemented printer control system includes memory configured to provide an operating system and operative to store files representing at least one document to be printed, a print engine responsive to commands and configured to print a document corresponding to a selected one of the files and a display configured to provide an image of a graphical user interface in a viewing window. The graphical user interface is configured to allow user selection and modification of print engine options for printing the document. The printer control system also includes processing circuitry configured to divide the viewing window into first and second portions separated by a first divider including a first visible affordance, display a scrollable list of features in the first portion together with a scroll bar, differentiate a currently selected one of the features from the list in a first visually distinct manner, differentiate other selected features of the list from the list in a second visually distinct manner, divide the second portion into first and second sub-portions separated by a second divider including a second visible affordance and display a print preview image of a selected page in a document in the first sub-portion. The selected page includes the currently selected one of the features. The processing circuitry is also configured to display controls for the currently selected feature in the second sub portion.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.